


Embittered

by Dorminchu



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Angst and Humor, Copious amounts of profianity, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorminchu/pseuds/Dorminchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The late night musings of the weedier of the Minch brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embittered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornwallace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornwallace/gifts), [Crazy Rob](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Crazy+Rob).



I got to stay up pretty late tonight. Wasn't worth it.

We just fought off a metal man from space and that's nothing to talk about here. Seriously. It sounds absurd if I say it out loud.

My backside feels numb. Stomach grumbles. I want to laugh. It's such a joke. Hunger isn't a problem. Bruises, welts, they aren't a problem. I'm going to be limping tomorrow morning, but that's not the problem. Hell, I should probably be grateful that's all I have to worry about.

It's the passive-aggressive fallout at home that's going to make my life hell. That's for the morning.

But first, thanks a lot, Dad. Glad to know you care so much about where your sons have been for the last few hours.

He's still yelling at you, Pokey. I can hear you howling from upstairs. I know, I know. Daddy's gonna beat the shit out of you, yeah, so what? He's a fucking asshole. So is Mom. That's old news, big bro. We have the same dipshit parents. You like to bitch about silly stuff and I'm just the metaphorical punching bag. And I know you glory in this melodramatic mind-game bullshit, okay? I've lived with you and Mom long enough, you don't have to take my word for it.

I sort of feel bad for Ness, though. He never asked for any of this. We know our parents hate him. Dad really hates him. Mom's too drunk to care about much but her stupid reality shows and maybe us. I know you've got into Ness's good graces more times than I can count because that's the kind of fat loser you are. He's just too nice to see it. He's not even that much better off than us, so why do you obsess over him so much? Do you fantasize about his mom or something? …Or do I really want to know? Probably not.

Anyway, Ness ignores me most of the time, and that's a better deal than most people think. You don't get picked on when you're ignored, no one calls you stupid names, you're just…on your own. Yeah, sometimes parents don't feed you, sometimes people pick at you or ask you why you come to school in smelly old clothes, but the world generally doesn't go out of its way to make your life hell. That's if you're really lucky.

Tonight, I guess I'm lucky. A nice thrashing with the belt from dear old Dad, that's a wrap, ladies and gents. Fuck if I know why he's still going after you, Pokey. Maybe you said something especially stupid I was fortunate enough to miss.

But for now, I'm alone here. And that's O.K. That's a blessing compared to what's coming.

So buck up, Minch. It's going to be another long day tomorrow.


End file.
